


Magical Moment

by Cahhwinx



Category: DCU (Comics), Halbarry - Fandom
Genre: Barry Allen (Earth 24), Earth 24 (DCU), Green Lantern - Freeform, Hal Jordan (Earth 24), Halbarry - Freeform, Halbarry Week 2020, M/M, The Flash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cahhwinx/pseuds/Cahhwinx
Summary: Second fic for the first day of Halbarry week. After shooting some texts, Barry and Hal agree to meet at Central City bridge, but what will they do there?This story passes on Earth 24 (Rebirth, which is a continuation of The New 52), since DC never explored this universe.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 2
Collections: Halbarry, Halbarry Week 2020





	Magical Moment

After shooting some texts to each other, Barry and Hal agreed to meet at the Central City Bridge. Under the clear night sky, Barry sees Hal’s silhouette in the distance, hands resting against the bridge. He hears his footsteps and turns with a bright smile.  
\- I knew you’d come  
\- How presumptuous  
Hal laughs and extends his hand. Barry take it, and he pulls him into a deep kiss  
\- Hi…  
\- Hi....  
They gaze into each other's eyes for a moment, grinning broadly. Hal clears his throat after a moment  
\- I got us something  
Hal pulls a bottle of Porto Wine and two glasses from near his feet. He pulls the cork with a pop and pours Barry a glass  
\- Cheers!  
\- Cheers!  
They clink their glasses and marvel at the view in a comfortable silence  
\- So… how do you feel about that fight with Parallax today?  
\- I doubt it’s the last we’ve heard of it, however, Let’s not worry tonight. What about you?  
\- Batman told me about… Parallax. And what that other me did to you...  
\- When I saw you that way, I knew it wasn't you. it dug up your worst fears and turned you into someone unrecognizable. I know in my heart that you would never say the things it said to me  
\- I’m sorry you had to go through that. Here…  
Hal offers both of his hands, so Barry could hold them. He massages the top of his hands with his thumb. Each stroke sends a ripple of calming energy. Hal let’s go of Barry’s hands as his shoulders loosen up and he inhales deeper  
\- Thank you. We’re here right now, together. And that’s what matters, right?  
He smiles weakly and takes a sip of his drink. The moon’s reflection bounces off his glass, brushing Hal’s cheeks with a pale light  
\- How do you open your mouth… and tell someone you’re not in control of your own body anymore? The thought sends me shivers  
\- Do you still feel bad?  
Hal considers Barry’s question thoughtfully  
\- It is difficult to admit, but I will always be tied to Parallax, one way or another. and it's hard to think of a future, to live your best life, to think i’ll have the entirety of my life with that kind of knowledge at the back of my head  
\- I thought about you having a new normal life; you deserve that more than anyone else  
\- I’m...not sure of what you mean. Hal wonders  
\- I mean, we’re making a bucket list for you, This very second  
\- A bucket list?  
\- Hal, you deserve to live an amazing life.  
Barry shakes his head at Hal, who continues to frown  
\- Now come on, what’s the one thing you wanted to do more of lately?  
\- Ummm...travel, maybe?  
\- Aren't all the corners of the galaxy that you visit not enough for you?  
\- I meant for vacation, cultural immersion, that sort of thing, haha.  
\- Okay, where to then?  
\- I don’t know, what would you choose?  
\- I’d choose a planet rich in history, full of stories. Barry replies  
\- Like Mogo? Who knows, what could possibly exist there?  
\- Yeah!! That’s perfect  
Hal bites his lower lip, smiling at Barry. Barry point a finger at him accusingly  
\- You’re gonna steal my idea, aren’t you?  
\- Hal groans and circle’s Barry’s waist with his arms  
\- I'm sorry. as soon as you said it, I knew that’s where I wanted to go!  
\- Fine, but no more idea freebies  
\- Deal. And Barry?, I don’t know what else deserves to be on that list yet, but I hope you’ll always be a part of it. You’ll always be the first person that I will look for  
Hal smoothly sets down their glasses and steps forward. He tenderly caresses Barry’s cheek  
\- I love you Care-Barr  
Barry’s heart beats loudly in his chest, a tingling sensation spreading throughout his body. Hal rests his forehead against his.  
\- I love you too, Hal.  
Barry leans forward and brushes his lips against Hal’s. Barry feels him smile as he kisses him passionately. Barry catches a glimpse at the corner of his eye and sees an old woman walking by, looking embarrassed.  
\- It’s Central City, Care-Barr! The night is young, and i’m going to indulge in maximum PDA with--  
Barry covers Hal’s mouth, trying not to laugh. The lady quickens her pace… but not before Barry sees her smile.  
\- Hal what are you doing? Barry ask  
\- Just stating facts. Now, what do you say we continue this somewhere a bit more private?  
\- What place do you have in mind?  
Hal’s eyes glint with mischief as he grabs Barry’s hand  
\- Barry.... Run  
Without a second thought , Barry takes off beside Hal, lantern lights streaming past their visions in a blur of gold. The wind whips against their faces, and Barry closes his eyes to savor it.  
\- Just a little bit further…  
Hal leads them down a set of stairs and to an alcove under the bridge. As soon as they’re both cloaked by the shadows, he turns to Barry with a smirk.  
\- The motel was a little too far for my taste. Hal says  
\- Can’t say I disagree.  
Barry’s heart skips a beat, their breathing gets louder and the world gets quieter, as their lips meet Barry locks his arms around Hal’s neck.. Hal groans quietly as he presses Barry against the wall…  
\- Barry…  
Hal grabs Barry’s waist and grinds his hips against his. The sudden pressure coaxes a moan from Barry’s lips…  
\- People may not be able to see us, but--  
\- I don't care - Barry replies  
He lifts Barry up by his thighs, and heI hooks his legs around Hal’s waist for balance. Barry reaches for the zipper frantically as he kisses Barry’s neck.  
\- Hal…  
Barry grabs onto his shoulders as he rocks in a steady rhythm. He nibbles Barry’s ear, his stubble grazing his jaw. All Barry can think of is matching his pace. and his name mingled in his breaths.  
\- That's it Care-Barr. hold tight.  
Adrenaline rushes through him, setting his body slowly alight. Barry sees Hal’s eyebrows raise toward bliss. Barry’s head lulls back as he reaches his ecstasy…  
\- Oh, Hal, hmmmm, yes!  
Later  
Barry and Hal walk down the bridge with fingers interlaced  
\- Wow, that was…  
\- Yep.  
They turn to each other, wearing the same lovestruck grin. Hal kisses Barry’s cheek, and they admire the view of Central City together.


End file.
